With the continuous development of technologies, the resolution of video images is increasingly high, and pictures are increasingly clear. Meanwhile, videos use more and more bandwidth resources. If a bandwidth provided by a network is smaller than that required for transmitting video data, then problems such as lagging and delay will occur, or worse, congestion and break-down will occur.
Currently, many third-party softwares can control network traffic, which, when applied to video transmission, control bandwidth resources used by video data. Generally, the third-party software blocks or discards some data in the video to reduce the bandwidth resources used by the video.
However, the third-party software cannot identify the importance of each frame of image in the video, and when blocking or discarding data in the video, will block or discard important data in the video, thus preventing the video from being decoded and played normally.